1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skin and hair cleansing compositions in toilet bar, body wash, liquid hand cleanser, shampoo and related products.
2. The Related Art
Soap has been a mainstay active for cleansers. It is cheap and efficient. But it can be harsh on the skin. Synthetic surfactants have been introduced as replacements for soap. Some of these generate lather equivalent to that of soap and have the further benefit of being milder.
Often the skinfeel properties of a synthetic surfactant are quite different than that of soap. Indeed, generally as mildness increases, the deposition of the synthetic surfactant and other moisturizers increases. This forms a protective barrier to the stripping of natural oils and fats from the epidermis.
A majority of consumers in Japan, and many in other countries, find the feel of synthetic detergents to be lacking. They consider moisturizing deposits as a sign of cleaning inefficiency. They need to be reassured of cleanliness by the traditional squeaky non-lubricated feel of soap.